


You Fainted

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the sentence, “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fainted

Ashae woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that it was dark. This surprised her, as the last thing she remembered was that she had been fighting a demon and closing a rift… when it was daylight.

“You fainted.” Solas voice at her side caused her to turn her head quickly. The room swam before her eyes for a moment before she could focus. There he was, sitting in a chair a foot or so away from her bedside, a book open on his lap. “Straight into my arms.” His mouth turned upward in a slight smile as he stood, moving the short distance to her bedside. Despite his smile, his eyes were lined and his face looked strained. “If you wanted my attention so badly, you did not have to go to such extremes.”

Solas touched the back of his hand to her forehead, paused for a moment, and then removed it. He tucked the covers in tighter around her shoulders. “Sorry, for once I  _wasn’t_ looking for a convenient excuse to get you into my chambers.” Ashae mumbled, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth, as she closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

“When was the last time you slept before our last mission, vhenan?”

Ashae considered the question, trying to think back. During their most recent trip to the Hinterlands, they had found a small encampment of people being terrorized by demons. The rift had been positioned so that it couldn’t be reached until the threat was dealt with, and so wave after wave of demons had poured out, sapping what little strength she had left. The night before that long battle had been spent strategizing with a company of mercenaries in Redcliffe, and the night before  _that_  had been spent pulling guard duty while she let the others sleep so she could write up a letter to Josephine, asking for her to request help from a family in the area.

“It had been a few days, I think.” Ashae opened her eyes for a moment, and found that the room stayed still.

“You have been asleep for almost two days. You collapsed as soon as you closed that rift in the Hinterlands. I thought the mark had…” Solas’ voice trailed off, one hand running absently through her hair. “Next time ask to rest if need be. No one will fault you for it.”

Ashae worked an arm out from under her blanket, and reached up for Solas. He obliged, moving closer so she could pull his face down to meet hers. She touched her forehead to his, her hand on the back of his neck. “Ir abelas, ma sa'lath.” She murmured, touching her lips to his for just a moment.

“Hamin sahlin.” He responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He leaned back to move away, but Ashae caught his hand with her own.

“How long has it been since  _you_  slept, Solas?” He looked away at the question, confirming what his tired eyes had already told her.

“…Two days.”

Ashae looked at him, slightly exasperated, before pulling the covers back from the other side of the bed. “You know that I’m going to survive now, so it’s time for you to rest as well, ma sa'lath.”

A few moments later he was changed and in the bed as well, with Ashae snuggled under his arm and the blankets wrapped around them.

“On era'vun.” The words spoken into his chest were barely legible as she was falling asleep again, nested in the warmth of his arms.

“On era'vun, vhenan.” Came the quiet response, as Solas also drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Hamin Sahlin’ - Rest now
> 
> ‘On era'vun’ - Good night


End file.
